


Challenge Accepted

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Geeky, M/M, Video Game Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek challenges Stiles to play Skyrim while he blows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Torako's [art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/48477765319/prepared-to-be-amazed-by) and for [tysephine](http://tysephine.tumblr.com)

This would be cake. That’s what Stiles had initially thought at least when Derek had first muttered the challenge hot and heavy into his ear while they were sitting on the sofa, Stiles snuggled into the space between the alpha’s thighs. He had felt Derek’s grin on his neck as the older man disentangled from the lanky teen in front of him, making the couch dip behind him as he moved into his new position.

Now… Stiles wasn’t so sure considering how close he’d come to being killed by an Elder Dragon. It had been fine at first. Derek’s hands groping his thighs, dragging his blunt nails across his skin as he pulled Stiles’ jeans and boxers down to his ankles. His lips and teeth kissing and nipping up the inside of his thighs, teasing around his sensitive flesh.

Stiles furrowed his brows, concentrating on his current quest and not the way Derek’s hot breath felt against his straining cock. Derek chuckled lowly as Stiles squirmed on the couch, fingers pressing the buttons on the controller harder than he normally would be to fight off a couple of wolves.

It was when Derek’s tongue swept over the tip of his cock, collecting the precum that had begun dripping down his length that Stiles nearly lost it. He bit back a moan, keeping his eyes focused on the television screen as he mounted Shadowmere and continued on his quest.

At the same time, Derek rolled his tongue around the head of Stiles’ penis and bright lights flashed behind his eyes because Derek was giving him a blow job while he was playing a video game and this was a dream come try except for the part where Stiles was meant to be successfully playing his game.

He levelled his breathing, tuning out the wet, slurping sounds Derek was making as his tongue lapped up Stiles’ length and instead listened to the clippity-clop of Shadowmere’s hooves over the rocks he was climbing. He could do this. He could come in Derek’s mouth while simultaneously finishing his quest. If it was possible, Stilinski would be the one to do it.

That is until Derek swallowed him down his throat and _oh dear god three Spriggans!_ Panic rose in Stiles’ chest and he jumped, thrusting up into Derek’s tight throat, groaning loudly as he felt him swallow around him, and shouted in the game before backing up to fire a couple arrows into the Spriggans.

Stiles felt, not heard, Derek laugh around his cock after he button-mashed for a moment before composing himself.

“Fucking hell…” Stiles muttered under his breath and then the bastard groaned, sending even more vibrations pulsing through his body.

Tongue, cheeks sucking in around him, more Spriggans, vibrating, holy god was that a dragon? How does Derek’s mouth even do that?-

A long, incoherent moan fell off Stiles’ lips as Derek wrapped his hand around the base of the teen’s cock, stroking him as he bobbed his head.

“Der-” Stiles bit his lip, forcing his eyes to stay open when he desperately wanted to close them and savor the moment rather then fight off a group of Stormcloaks - where the shit did they come from?

Derek’s other hand chose that moment to cup his balls, fingers fondling the sensitive skin as he sucked harder, curling his tongue around Stiles’ head.

Everything was blending together in Stiles’ mind, his nerves were on fire, the room was far too warm, his shirt itched at his skin, and he was running low on his good arrows and was Shadowmere killing a bear? Good job Shadowmere.

“Uh… shit… fuck… Derek… please!” Stiles moaned, taking one hand off his controller to bury his fingers in Derek’s hair, tugging slightly. He didn’t need two hands, it was fine, and he needed to come, right now.

Thankfully, Derek didn’t tease him. He followed the gentle press of Stiles’ hand on the back of his head and swallowed the teen’s hard length once again. A heat settled low in Stiles’ abdomen, his nails scraped against the alpha’s scalp, and then Derek hummed lowly. Stiles’ mouth fell open in a silent moan as he came hard down his lover’s throat, his body shaking as Derek swallowed the come spilling onto his tongue.

Stiles’ hand locked on the controller, his thumb pressing the analog stick firmly forward and it took him a moment in his dazed, after glow to realize that he was running straight to the edge of a cliff.

“Jesus shit!” Stiles jumped, turning his character around and pausing the game as Derek lifted his mouth from Stiles’ limp and sensitive cock, giving him one last lick to clean him before sitting back on the heels of his feet.

“How’d you do?” Derek grinned, tongue licking Stiles’ come off his lower lip.

“Well I… I didn’t die.” Stiles sighed, settling back onto the couch to catch his breath and close his eyes for a moment.

“In the game or here?” He could hear the smirk on Derek’s lips and if he had more energy he’d kiss it off of him. For now… Stiles was going sit back and reminisce about how wonderful geek kinks were.

**Author's Note:**

> I write more things on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
